wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/02
Kategoria:Ben Hur W otworze zachodniego muru Jerozolimskiego tkwiły dębowe drzwi zwane bramą Betlejemską lub Jopejską. Plac, znajdujący się przed tą bramą, jest jedną z najznaczniejszych części miasta. Za dni Salomona był tu wielki handel, brali w nim udział kupcy z Egiptu i bogaci handlarze z Tyru i Sydonu. Od tego czasu minęło trzy tysiące lat, ale i dziś jeszcze odbywa się targi na tym miejscu. Była trzecia godzina dnia (Żydzi liczyli godziny począwszy od wschodu słońca; pierwszą godziną była pierwsza po wschodzie słońca) i wiele ludzi już się rozeszło; jednakże tłok niewiele się zmniejszył. Między nowo przybyłymi szczególną uwagę budziła grupa składająca się z mężczyzny, kobiety i osła. Mężczyzna stał przy ośle, trzymając rzemień, na którym go prowadził; oparł się na kiju, który mu służył do popędzania osła i podpierania się. Ubiór jego taki jak wszystkich innych Żydów, tylko wydaje się być nowym. Sądząc z rysów twarzy, liczył około pięćdziesięciu lat, rozgląda się niepewnie i ciekawie, co dowodzi, że jest tu obcy. Osioł zajada wiązkę zielonej trawy, jakiej pełno na targu, i zadowolony nie zważa na to, co się dokoła niego dzieje, ani też na kobietę siedzącą na jego grzbiecie w miękko wysłanym siodle. Postać niewiasty okrywa z wierzchu lekka wełniana suknia, a biała zasłona osłania głowę i szyję. Od czasu do czasu uchylała nieco zasłony, aby spojrzeć dokoła. Wreszcie zaczepił ktoś nieznajomego męża: - Czy nie jesteś Józefem z Nazaretu? Mówiący stał tuż obok zapytanego. - Tak mnie nazywają - odparł Józef, zwracając się ku pytającemu z powagą - A ty... ach! pokój tobie! wszakżeś mój przyjaciel rabbi Samuel. Wzajemnie pozdrawiam cię - rzekł rabbi, a patrząc na kobietę, dodał po chwili: pokój tobie, twemu domowi i wszystkim przyjaciołom twoim. Przy ostatnich słowach położył ręce na piersi, pochylił głowę ku kobiecie, która odsunąwszy zasłony, ukazała oblicze jeszcze prawie dziecięce. Znajomi podali sobie ręce, jakby je mieli do ust podnieść, w ostatniej chwili jednak cofnęli uścisk, każdy pocałował swoją rękę, kładąc potem dłoń na czole. - Na waszych szatach tak mało pyłu - rzekł rabbi - zapewne noc przepędziliście tu w mieście ojców naszych. - Nie - odparł Józef- wczoraj zdążyliśmy przed nocą tylko do Betanii, tam nocowaliśmy, a o brzasku puściliśmy się dalej. - A zatem macie jeszcze podróż przed sobą - czy może do Joppy? - Nie tak daleko, tylko do Betlejem. Zachowanie się rabbiego, dotąd szczere i przyjacielskie, zmieniło się teraz, oblicze nabrało groźnego, posępnego wyrazu, a z gardła ozwał się chrapliwy głos. - Tak, tak - widzę - urodziłeś się w Betlejem i wieziesz tam córkę, aby być wpisanym w księgi stosownie do rozkazu cesarza. Dzieci Jakuba są w niewoli, jak niegdyś w Egipcie, ale nie masz ani Mojżesza, ani Jozuego. Gdzież nasza potęga! Józef odpowiedział, nie zmieniając ani głosu, ani postawy: - Niewiasta ta, nie jest moją córką. Rabbi nie zważając na to tłumaczenie, mówił dalej: - Cóż robią zeloci w Galilei? - Jestem cieślą, a Nazaret mieściną - odparł Józef rozważnie - ulica przy której stoi ławka moja, nie prowadzi do żadnego większego miasta. Obrabianie drzewa i piłowanie desek zabiera mi tyle czasu, że nie mogę brać udziału w sporach stronnictw. - Przecież jesteś Żydem - rzekł rabbi poważnie - jesteś Żydem, i to z pokolenia Dawida; nie sądzę, abyś chętnie płacił inną daninę, jak tę, którą dawny zwyczaj nakazał składać Jehowie. Józef milczał, a jego przyjaciel mówił dalej: Nie żalę się bynajmniej na podwyższenie podatku... denar, to nic. Ale czymże jest ten podatek, jeśli nie obrazą naszej narodowości, jeśli nie uległością wobec tyrana. Powiedz. Powiedz mi, jestże to prawdą, że Juda mieni się Mesjaszem? Musisz to wiedzieć, bo żyjesz wśród jego uczniów. - Słyszałem od jego zwolenników to samo - odpowiedział Józef. W tej chwili uchyliła się zasłona i twarz niewiasty zabłysła przed okiem rabbiego, piękność jej rozjaśniało wejrzenie pełne uroku, a rumieniec oblał czoło i twarz, po czym zasłona ukryła wszystko. Rabbi zapomniał o czym mówił i cichym głosem rzekł: Córka twoja jest skromna. - Nie jest moją córką - powtórzył Józef. Ciekawość rabbiego rosła, co widząc nazaretańczyk, dodał spiesznie: jest córką Joachima i Anny z Betlejem, o których pewnie słyszałeś, gdyż cieszyli się dobrą sławą. - Tak - potwierdził rabbi z uszanowaniem - znałem ich, ród wiedli od Dawida, znałem ich dobrze. - Nie żyją już - mówił dalej Józef - umarli w Nazarecie i zostawili dom. Oto ich córka, która nie mogąc inaczej dojść do swej własności, musiała podług naszego prawa, zaślubić najbliższego krewnego. Jest więc moją żoną. - Teraz rozumiem, jako urodzeni w Betlejem, udajecie się tam stosownie do rzymskiego edyktu, aby swe imiona podać do spisu ludności. Mówiąc te słowa, załamał rabbi ręce ze zgrozą, a spojrzawszy ku niebu, wołał: - Bóg Izraela żyje! w prawicy Jego zemsta! - To rzekłszy, odwrócił się i spiesznie odszedł. A także Józef z małżonką, ponieważ osioł ich się posilił, ruszył drogą w stronę Betlejem. Słońce silnie przypiekało, toteż Maryja zdjęła zasłonę, ukazując głowę bez nakrycia. Miała więcej niż piętnaście lat. Twarz owalna, cery bladawej, nos kształtny, wargi nieco rozwarte i pełne, nadawały ustom wyrazu słodyczy, czułości i ufności; oczy duże niebieskie, ręce długie; śliczne, złote włosy spadały w cudnej z całością harmonii na jej ramiona. Z całej jej postaci bił blask niezwykłej czystości. Często zwracała wzrok ku niebu, a drżące jej usta wymawiały słowa modlitwy. Józef zwracał się od czasu do czasu ku niej, a widok jej napełniał go radością. Tak przebyli wielką równinę i dotarli do wzgórza Mar Elias, a przeszedłszy przez dolinę, przybyli do Betlejem. Natłok ludu był wielki, a Józef widząc takie przepełnienie, zaczął się lękać, czy znajdzie pomieszczenie dla Maryi. Nie zatrzymując się dłużej i na nikogo nie zwracając uwagi, szedł dalej i stanął dopiero u drzwi gospody miasta przy rozstajnych drogach. Aby dobrze zrozumieć, co się nazaretańczykowi wydarzyło w gospodzie, trzeba wiedzieć, że gospody na Wschodzie niczym nie były podobne do gospod ludów zachodnich. Nazywano je khnami z perskiego, a były to po prostu ogrodzone miejsca, ale bez domów i szałasów, często bez bramy lub jakichkolwiek drzwi. Obierając miejsce na taką gospodę, myślano tylko o cieniu, ochronie osób, ich dobytku i wodzie. Takie były gospody, w których odpoczywał Jakub, gdy szedł po żonę do Padan- Aram, a podobne do nich można dziś jeszcze widzieć na oazach pustyni. Niektóre z nich, szczególnie przy gościńcach wiodących do wielkich miast, jak między Jerozolimą a Aleksandrią, były urządzone po książęcemu, były to zwykle fundacje królewskie. Tego rodzaju khany były wtedy domem i własnością szejka, który wywierał stąd wpływ na całe swoje pokolenie. Ostatecznym przeznaczeniem takiej budowy mniej było pomieszczenie i ugoszczenie podróżnych, a raczej były one targowicami, twierdzami, punktami zbornymi dla kupców i rzemieślników - czasem tylko schronieniem dla spóźnionych lub zbłąkanych podróżnych; zresztą wśród tych murów, jak rok długi, załatwiano rozmaite sprawy sądowe i targowe, jak na miejskich rynkach. W zwykłych gospodach nie było ani gospodarza, ani gospodyni, służącego lub kucharki; stróż u bramy przedstawiał cały zarząd i wszelką władzę. Nikt tu nie rozkazywał ani nikt nie podawał rachunków; wynikiem tego systemu było, że każdy przybywający przywoził żywność dla siebie i zwierząt lub nabywał je od kupców będących właśnie w gospodzie. Tak samo było z łóżkiem i posłaniem; właściciel i zarządca dawał tylko wodę, odpoczynek, opiekę i schronienie, a dawał je dobrowolnie i bezinteresownie. W miejscowości takiej jak Betlejem, gdzie był jeden tylko szejk, nie mogło być więcej gospód; a nazaretańczyk, chociaż tu urodzony, nie mógł liczyć na gościnność w mieście, tym bardziej, że od dawna tu nie mieszkał. Co więcej, spis dla którego tu przybył, mógł trwać tygodnie, a nawet miesiące, gdyż rzymskie prowincjonalne władze odznaczały się taką powolnością, że weszła w przysłowie. Wobec tego niepodobna było zamieszkać u znajomych lub krewnych, a Józef w miarę jak zbliżał się do gospody, coraz popędzał osła, choć było pod górę, a droga była nabita ludźmi, którzy z wielkim hałasem prowadzili bydło, konie, wielbłądy. Widząc natłok obcych, Józef niepokoił się, czy znajdzie gdziekolwiek pomieszczenie, bo rzeczywiście tłum oblegał drzwi gospody, a podwórze jej, jakkolwiek obszerne, było przepełnione. Tuż u bramy siedział na dużym pniu cedrowym stróż gospody, włócznia jego o mur oparta, a pies leżał u stóp jego. - Pokój Jehowy z Tobą - rzekł Józef, dotarłszy w końcu do stróża. - Czego mnie życzysz i ja tobie życzę, a co posiędziesz, niech się mnoży tobie i dzieciom twoim - odparł stróż poważnie, nie ruszając się wcale. - Urodziłem się w Betlejem - rzekł Józef rozważnie - czyliż nie znajdę miejsca dla.. - Nie ma. - Słyszeliście może o mnie, jestem Józef z Nazaretu. Tu jest dom ojców moich, bo jestem z pokolenia Dawidowego. Słowa te podtrzymywały nadzieję nazaretańczyka; jeśli one go zawiodą, każde inne nie zdadzą się na nic, nawet ofiara kilku syklów. Być synem Judy, to cenna rzecz - ale nierównie cenniejszą w opinii pokoleń było, być z domu Dawidowego - nie było nic zaszczytniejszego. Z uszanowaniem powstał stróż z miejsca swego i rzekł: rabbi, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kiedy te drzwi po raz pierwszy się otwarły na powitanie podróżnego, dawniej to pewno niż tysiąc lat, a od tego czasu nigdy nie zamknęły się przed dobrym człowiekiem, jeśli tylko było miejsce, na którym by spoczął. Gdyśmy tak postępowali z obcymi, jakże inaczej mielibyśmy czynić ze swoimi? A jednak musi być prawda, kiedy stróż tego domu mówi potomkowi Dawida: "nie ma miejsca!" Dlatego pozdrawiam cię na nowo, a jeśli chcesz się sam przekonać, chodź ze mną, a pokażę ci, że nie ma miejsca w gospodzie: ani w izbach, ani w podwórzu, ani na dachu. Mogę cię zapytać rabbi kiedy przybyłeś? - Dopiero przed chwilą. Stróż uśmiechał się, mówiąc: - Obcy, który mieszka pośród was, niechaj będzie jak jeden z was i będę go miłować jak siebie. - Czy nie tak mówi prawo, rabbi? Józef milczał. - Jeśli takie jest prawo, czyż mogę powiedzieć takiemu, który pierwej przybył: Idź swoją drogą, bo oto przybył inny, który zajmie miejsce twoje? - Józef słuchał mowy jego spokojnie. - Gdybym nawet tak powiedział, czyliż miejsce to należałoby się tobie? Patrz, jak wielu czeka od dziewiątej. - Któż są ci wszyscy ludzie? - zapytał Józef, wskazując na tłum - i co ich tu sprowadza? - To, co zapewne i ciebie, rabbi, edykt cesarski. - Tu stróż rzucił pytające spojrzenie na nazaretańczyka, potem mówił dalej - ta przyczyna ściągnęła większą część tych, którzy są w gospodzie. Prócz tego przybyła wczoraj karawana jadąca z Damaszku do Arabii i Dolnego Egiptu. To, co tu widzisz najbliżej, należy do tej karawany, tak ludzie, jak i wielbłądy. Józef jeszcze nie ustąpił. - Podwórze takie obszerne - rzekł. Tak, ale całe założone tłumokami, pakunkami jedwabiu, korzenia i innymi towarami, Tu twarz podróżnego zaszła smutkiem, oczy spuścił na dół i rzekł wzruszony: Nie dbam o siebie, ale mam żonę z sobą, noc ciemna, zimniejsza na tej wysokości niż w Nazarecie, nie może ona spędzić nocy pod gołym niebem. Czy nie znalazłoby się dla niej jakie miejsce w mieście? - Ci ludzie - odrzekł stróż, wyciągnąwszy rękę w kierunku tłumu stojącego przed bramą - byli wszyscy w mieście i mówią, że wszystko jest zajęte. Znów Józef patrzył w ziemię, mówiąc na wpół do siebie: "ona taka młoda! jeśli jej uścielę posłanie na wzgórzu, zimno ją zabije". Potem znów przemówił do stróża: - Może znaliście jej rodziców Joachima i Annę z Betlejem, również z rodu Dawidowego? - W młodości mojej znałem ich, byli to sprawiedliwi ludzie. Mówiąc to, spuścił stróż oczy w zamyśleniu, nagle podniósł głowę i rzekł: - Nie mogę zrobić miejsca dla ciebie, rabbi, ale bez dobrej rady nie puszczę cię. Ileż was osób jest? Józef zamyślił się, a potem odpowiedział: - Tylko żona i ja. - Dobrze, nie spędzicie nocy na dworze. Sprowadź żonę, a spiesz się, bo gdy słońce zajdzie za górę, rychło noc nadejdzie. - Błogosławię ci błogosławieństwem podróżnego bez dachu, błogosławieństwo gościa nie ominie cię również. Mówiąc to nazaretańczyk, spiesznie wrócił do Maryi, którą w czasie rozmowy ze stróżem gospody zostawił w pewnym oddaleniu, a wróciwszy z nią, rzekł: - Oto ta, o której mówiłem. Maryja miała twarz odsłoniętą. - Niebieskie oczy i złote włosy - zauważył po cichu stróż, patrząc na Maryję - takim był młody Dawid, gdy śpiewał Saulowi. Biorąc rzemienne lejce z rąk Józefa, rzekł do Maryi: - Pokój Tobie, córko Dawida - a do Józefa - rabbi, pójdź za mną. Szli wąskim przejściem, które wiodło przez podwórze gospody, a potem ku wapiennym wzgórzom, wznoszącym się za gospodą po zachodniej stronie. - Prowadzisz nas do jaskini - zauważył Józef. - Jaskinia, do której idziemy - rzekł, zwracając się do Maryi stróż - była schronieniem twojego dziada Dawida; sprowadzał on tu przed niebezpieczeństwem swoje bydło z pól, a żłoby ich są tu jeszcze, jak były za jego dni; później, gdy był królem, szukał w tej starej chacie zdrowia i odpoczynku. Lepiej odpocząć pod dachem, gdzie on sypiał, niż w podwórzu lub przy drodze. Ale oto i chatka przed jaskinią. Chata była niska i ciasna, właściwie była wejściem do skały, z którą była złączona, i nie miała żadnego okna. Prócz wrót na wielkich zawiasach i ścian żółtą polepionych gliną, nie było nic więcej. W czasie, gdy odsuwano drewniane rygle, Maryja zsiadła z osła, a stróż, otworzywszy wrota, zawołał: chodźcie! Podróżni weszli, rozglądając się wokoło, i wnet spostrzegli, że chata służyła tylko do zakrycia otworu jaskini czy groty, prawdopodobnie naturalnej, długiej około czterdziestu stóp, dziewięć do dziesięciu wysokiej, a dwanaście do piętnastu szerokiej. Światło padało przez drzwi i dostatecznie oświetlało wnętrze, tak że można było widzieć nierówną, pełną wyboi podłogę, na której leżały resztki siana, słomy i innych domowych zapasów, zajmujących cały środek komory. Przy ścianach były niskie, kamienne żłoby dla owiec, bez żadnych zagrodzeń ani klatek. Jakkolwiek śmieci i słoma pokrywały wszelkie zagłębienia podłogi, a pajęczyny wiszące tu i ówdzie, wyglądały jak kawałki brudnego płótna, miejsce to nie było gorsze od wnętrza gospody. - Wejdźcie - rzekł przewodnik - cokolwiek tu znajdziecie, jest przeznaczone dla takich, jak wy podróżnych, bierzcie więc. Potem rzekł do Maryi: - Możesz tu spocząć? - Miejsce to jest święte - odpowiedziała. - Żegnam was. Pokój z wami! Gdy poszedł - podróżni zajęli się uporządkowaniem jaskini. O oznaczonej godzinie przed wieczorem ustał hałas i ruch w gospodzie, a zapanowała uroczysta cisza: w tym bowiem czasie każdy Izraelita, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, zwracał się ku Jerozolimie, modląc się. Była to święta dziewiąta godzina dnia, w której składano ofiarę w świątyni na górze Moria. Gdy modlitwę skończono ruch na krótki czas rozpoczął się na nowo; jedni zasiedli do wieczerzy, drudzy zabierali się do spoczynku. Chwilę później światła pogasły, zapanowała cisza, i wszyscy poukładali się do snu. Nagle, około północy, ktoś na dachu zawołał: Wstawajcie, bracia, wstawajcie i patrzcie, jak niebiosa goreją. Na głos ten ludzie półsenni, siadali na posłaniu, patrzyli nic nie rozumiejąc, a spojrzawszy na niebo, budzili się od razu, lecz jeszcze niczego pojąć nie mogli. Ruch z dachu przeszedł na podwórze, wkrótce cała ludność z gospody i podwórza, patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na niebo. I widzieli promień światła, zaczynający się na skłonie nieba poniżej najbliższej gwiazdy, skąd ukośnie padał na ziemię; u szczytu promienia świeciła modra gwiazda, rzucająca świetlaną smugę niby snop promieni. Z boków jasność spływała łagodnie, łącząc się z ciemnościami nocy. a rdzeń jej grzał jak słońce. Zjawisko zdawało się tkwić na najbliższej górze i tworzyło blade uwieńczenie szczytu wapiennych wzgórz. Było tak jasno, że ludzie widzieli wzajemnie swoje twarze i wyryte na nich zdziwienie. Promień świecił ciągle, zdziwienie poczęło zmieniać się w bojaźń i lęk; bojaźliwsi drżeli, odważniejsi rozmawiali szeptem. - Widziałeś kiedy coś podobnego? - pytał jeden. - Zdaje mi się że światło wisi nad górą; nie mogę powiedzieć co to jest, nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widziałem - brzmiała odpowiedź. - Czyżby to spadająca gwiazda? - zapytał inny niepewnym głosem. - Skoro gwiazda spadnie, światło gaśnie. - Już wiem - zawołał jeden - pasterze ujrzeli lwa i zaświecili ogień, aby go zatrzymać z dala od trzody. Najbliższy sąsiad mówiącego odetchnął swobodniej i rzekł twierdząco: Tak, to co innego, gdyż dziś tyle trzód rozbiegło się w dolinie. - Nie, nie! Gdyby wszystkie drzewa z całej judzkiej doliny na jeden stos złożono i zapalono, jeszcze by płomień nie był tak jasny. Widząc, że nic się dalej nie dzieje groźnego, ludzie uspokoili się i nastąpiła cisza. Bracia - przerwał ją wreszcie Żyd o sędziwym obliczu - powiadam wam, jasność ta, to drabina, którą ojciec nasz Jakub widział we śnie. Niech będzie błogosławiony Bóg ojców naszych.